Devices which output fluids include pressure washers used to clean equipment, buildings, automobiles and other items. Other devices of this type may include portable water or chemical heaters. These devices producing an output of fluids may be powered by an internal combustion engine, electric motor, or some other means of mechanical power. To provide the heating of the fluid, these devices typically employ a burner assembly with its own mechanical power source. Many have other means of supplying air, spark, and fuel to the combustion chamber; however, they still require an outside electrical power source and ignition transformer. The outside electrical power source usually means an alternating current from an electrical outlet or generator, or direct current from a battery system.